Natsu The Ultimate Alpha Male 2
by Storm summer
Summary: The Second part with Erza and Lucy.


**Ok i like to say i had a good start with the sto****ry now what's next is natsu's next target.**

Natsu P.O.V

i had a good rest but i couldn't stay for long so when i woke up early i had to leave and woke up the bitches on the floor.

"Slaps there asses" Wake up yiur whores your master has a new command. Said Natsu as he was in a rush to leave.

Ohh oohh oh hello master like you need yout dick suck. Said Mirajne wanting to pleasure her God.

Ohh yeah we could like give you a titty job hahaha. Said Lisanna as she wanted the same.

Look you need to shower than dress up alright and also help me on getting new bitches so Lisanna you convince Lucy to come by my room at night and Mirajane you do the same with Erza but make sure you girls do something else first to get there guards down alright. I'll handle Happy convince to sleep with at Gajeel's room or something understood. Said Natsu

Like totally master we'll have them come by than we can have like an orgy right. Said Mirajane hoping for some fucking.

Natsu Still P.O.V

After that i left as fast as i could to the dorm were male's were sleeping and took a shower. By than Happy woke up and ask for fished after i finished the shower i told him to stay with Gajeel for the night because i needed to do somethings he didn't mind but convincing Gajeel was hard but he agreed if i help him get some alone time with levy. As if she maybe flat but she was still a bitch that needs to be fuck by a real man. But i agreed with it. Now i was just training, eating and wondering if the sister's will still be loyal to me even with my scarf. Only the night will tell.

After the night fall i was waiting for the hookers to come by hahaha. And with my scarf still on seeing what would happen. That's when i finally smelled them and git really horny hahaha. I open the door and there they were.

Yo girls what ya doing here. Said Natsu playing dumb.

Mira and Lisanna wanted to come by and bring us with ks all. Said Erza who was a little curious.

Well come in i guess i'll see if i have any drinks. Said Natsu waiting for the fun.

Well that's suprisely nice from you Natsu hahaha. Said Lucy not knowing she was gonna be fucked hard and coming inside.

After they were officially inside and the sister's locking the door. When Erza and Lucy we're setted that's when natsu took action and took off his scarf.

Oohhh what is this. Said Erza feeling hot and bothered and thinking of Natsu.

Ye yeah ohh do you girls feel it ohh. Said Lucy as she qas feeling so horny.

Hahaha Like don't qorry girls you'll feel like totally good soon. Said Lisanna as she stood in front of Lucy.

Yeah like you'll totally love what's coming hahaha. Said Mira as she was excited.

Wh what it is the oohhh meaning "Inhale Outhale" Na natsu. Said Erza a part of her fighting this the other wanting Natsu.

Hahaha there's nothing to worry about my beautiful sluts you'll be reminded of your purpose. Said Natsu as he was naked with his dick stood proudly with his balls hanging.

The girls them selfs felt couldn't say anything as they stared at this glorious dick wanfing to suck it.

Well what are you waiting for Mira, Lissana stripe them and take off your own clothes let's begin this. Said Natsu wanting to stick his dick into them already.

As the girl's have been naked with little resistance from Erza and Lucy as they couldn't think straight.

Now tie up Erza and bend her over. Aiad Natsu as he was prepared to punish this bitch for what she did to him over the year's.

After she was she couldn't help but feel so scared but also... pleasure.

Now "Slap on ass" time for punishment. Said Natsu as he begins the fun.

Uh uh na natsu. Said Erza as she shuts up after an other slap.

Listen up you little slut from here on out you listen to me my word is law and you are nothing without me. Said Natsu as he still slaps her fat ass even putting heat in his hands as he did so leaving marks on her ass.

Na natsu pl please Said Erza with tears rolling down her face feom all the pain but a part of her was happy she shouldn't have done thisbtobher master it wasn't her place it was between his legs.

Now time to take it hahaha. Said Natsu and he sticks his dick into her vagina and pulls her hair making her scream and eye cross.

While this was happening Lucy was watching while having her boobies touched the the strauss sister's as Mira also fingers her anal and Lissana fingering her pussy.

Hahah like that'll be you soon Lucy hahaha. Said Lissana happy to have this happening.

Hahaha Yeah like totally you'll be reborn hahaha. Said Mira as she was enjoying the show.

Hahaha this is your place Erza as my fuck hole hahaha. Said Natsu as he pulls her hair a little more and fucks her harder and faster.

Ye yes "Screaming" I i love you "Screaming" Said and Yelled Erza as she finally understood her purpose in life a whore ti this God on earth and give bieth to his many babies.

From her on out your a cow that exists to please me and nothing more. Whispered Natsu as he pulled her hair harder making her squle and somehow understanding what he said making her cum after a minute and 20 seconds of this pleasure after another orgasm 4 more minutes and 4 more seconds Natsu realise his jizz into her as she also cummed. Her mind broken feeling reborn thinks to her God and being knock out.

"Sigh" You were good Erza but now it's time for ananother bitch to be out in her place. Said Natsu as looks at Lucy was cummed three times herself including the sisters. By just watching the show.

Now Lucy time to hug it out because your a good little slut. Said Natsu as he qas ready to fuck.

"Inhale and Outhale" Ye yes master I'm ready take me. Said Lucy wanting this.

And so the friends hug while also natsu going inside of her Lucy's scream didn't last long as natsu toung her mouth to shut her up. And also grabbing a hand full of her sweet ass.

After 2 minutes of it Natsu let go to remind her place in life.

Look Lucy with a body like yours you were never meant to be a wizard no. You were meant to be fucked by me. And your lucky that you have this pron star body because your nothing without this body or me. Said Natsu as he was enjoying her body close to her.

YE YES MA MASTER I LOVE YOU. Said Lucy as she orgasm hard happy to know her reason for living and why she has this body. Happy to one day hold his babies.

After 4 minutes and an orgasm Natsu cummed inside her as Lucy felt bless as her God choice a whore like her as a fuck toilet and of course knocked out.

Hahaha like that was so hot please fuck us master. Said Lissana eeady to be fucked.

Like yeah our bodies are yours to be fucked.

Hahaha ok girls your next.

And so rhe night was filled with screams of the sisters only have there vagina filled but goodhy enough for them and also being Bimbofication by his Glorious jizz because that's what they are Bimbos.

**Ok that was fun what's next is gonna be in a few days. Sorry. **


End file.
